The one that got away
by lilaznbabe
Summary: Years ago Kakashi had someone very special to him named Asana. What he didn't know was she was a unique creature or she carried one inside her at least. She left in order to keep him out of harms way. Till this day, Kakashi refuses to move on. As Asana makes her way back to Konoha answers will come to light. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

_****__I've been wanting to write a Kakashi fanfiction for a long time now and i have finally done it. I want to point out that most of these stories will follow the naruto and naruto shippuden series (spoiler alerts) but i am just adding an extra fresh face in the story. Also there will be some events that were not in the series as well. I will mostly capture parts that revolve around Kakashi, naruto, itachi and possible Gara later on. But i hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. _

* * *

_13 years ago_…

"Rock, paper, Scissors!" Guy challenged Kakashi Hatake, his eternal rival to another match of rock, paper, scissors; However, Guy's timing could not be any more worse because a little young lady was sitting on the side looking very annoyed. "Looks like I win again Guy," Kakashi stated as showed his fist took out Guy's scissor hands. "Now, if you don't mind Asana and I would like to get back to our date." Guy bowed his head in shame and was dragged away by his other fellow comrades.

It has been two years since Kakashi and Asana have been dating and they've known each other for a good 5 years. Like any beautiful relationship it started off rocky but at the end they always had each other's back. When Asana was a child she made an ultimate decision and betrayed her home land, the land of the mist. The 4th Hokage witnessed her courages sacrifice and welcomed her into Konoha. Unfortunately an outcast will always be an outcast. 4th also knew something many others didn't know about Asana, she carried a Kyubii inside her body just like his wife Kushina. Her creature was known as the one tailed serpent. A mystical dragon that had been locked away for centuries; as ancient artifacts, the dragon was a holy creature that controlled the sea and its eyes are imminent. Asana carries the symbol on her back, a dragon tattoo that has the demon's chakra sealed away until Asana can fully control her powers.

"Why do you humor him by going along with his challenges?" Asana asked in humor. "We are eternal rivals, it's only natural." Kakashi responded. Asana rolled her eyes but deep down she finds entertainment in it as well. "So," Asana began as she leaned against Kakashi. "What are we then?" Kakashi moved his arms around Asana and replied. "What would you like for us to be?" He responded jokingly as he moved in for a kiss.

"BOOM!" explosions and rumble was heard outside. Both ninjas quickly ran out to see the nine-tailed fox released. Everyone in the village was screaming in fear but Asana was the one who had the most fear of all.

"Kushina," she whispered under her breath. Kakashi tried to move them both quickly but Asana jerked away and took off. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I have to go." "Asana don't be stupid." Kakashi tried to go after her but the high-ranking ninja's held him back and Asana was long gone.

_13 years later…_

Kakashi sat under a tree reading his favorite book as team 7 was training for their chunin exams. The team always wondered what was so special about the book. The truth was Kakashi has read the books countless times but inside this book held a photo and a letter from Asana.

_Kakashi,_

_There is no easy way to say this, but I am leaving Konoha for good. Please don't come after me, don't even try to find me. I can't tell you why I am leaving but please understand that I am only doing this to protect the village and you most of all. Don't try to wait for me either, it would be pointless. I hope that you will move on and be happy in your future without me. _

_Love always,_

_Asana_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Who is Asana?

**Okay, i hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I wanted to take this time to introduce my character. Forgive me if i misspelled some names or words. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

_Present time, in the middle of the wood_ _Asana's Point of view_

Asana is sitting on a large boulder gazing up at the full moon. For as long as she can remember, the moon has always given her such power and strength; probably because the demon inside her thrives for the full moon's glow.

"It's been 13 years now, I wonder how he is doing," Asana was lost in thought. "I thought you were through thinking about him." A large beast pounced right off a tree and landed next to Asana. She playfully laughed. "Jealous are we Kan?"

Kan, a wolf ninja who was known as the lone creature however, after meeting Asana he grew a strong bond with her. Kan has never been the type to care for other but for Asana he vowed to always protect her.

"Join you? Sure honey I don't mind sharing a bath." Both Asana and Kan looked below at the snoring pervert. It is so strange to think a man of his reputation could be so perverted. But he does make a great teacher and as much as Asana does not want to admit it, he makes a great father figure.

They spent 13 years investigating and trying to gain some Intel on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Asana's main goal however, was to go after the man that killed her beloved sensei, Kushina Uzamaki.

_Flash back_

_Asana ran and not matter how fast she ran her tears would not dry. She was able to escape with the new born in her arms; A precious offspring from both of her idol and mentor. She rushed the child to a safe house where the 3__rd__ Hokage and Jiraiya were waiting. Asana made her report as professionally as she could and Naruto was finally calm and asleep. "It is a shame to have lost two of Konoha's best warriors, but they died to protect their village." The 3__rd__ started. "We shall honor them by watching over the boy and keeping a close watch on the Nine-tails inside him." Everyone nodded in silent, "Also, I believe that it will be in the child's best interest if he does not know where his branch stems from." Asana bolted her head up. "You can't be serious, his parents sacrificed their lives to save this village and this is how you repay them?" "If anything this boy deserves to know who his parents are!" Jiraiya held Asana back. "It is for the boy's protection. In time he shall learn the truth but for now my order stands for all." Asana had no choice but to stay silent but she did not have to agree with it. "My next order, Jiraiya," He turned to his former sensei. "I am placing you on an extensive mission; you will go out and gather Intel on this mysterious intruder." "Lord Hokage, allow me to assist Jiraiya on this mission." Asana quickly volunteered. Hokage was hesitant to answer, the enemy is obviously after all of the tailed beasts, and eventually he will come after her. Jiraiya interjected, "Don't worry old man; I will keep my eyes on her." He winked._

_Asana waited outside the village for Jiraiya. "I'm surprised to see you here first." Said Jaraiya as he landed beside Asana. "This is going to be a long mission; I hope you are not leaving anything or anyone important behind." Jaraiya was referring to Kakashi. "He is no longer my concern; my priority is only the mission."_

_End of Flashback _

Asana breathed in the air and closed her eyes; a flash came in her mind, she saw a vision the 3rd fighting Orochimaru, she could sense that this fight was not going to end well. "Jaraiya!" She yelled. He woke and saw the fear in her eyes. "There is trouble in Konoha."


End file.
